Reunion
by Somebody's Dark Angel
Summary: Just a few random scenes set during a special few months. Piper and Leo are forced apart, and then reunited by the very thing that tore them apart.


**The Reunion **

_Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own any of the characters except Peta._

* * *

"It broke." Leo sat up, with Piper beside him.

"What do you mean it broke?" she asked.

"I dunno, it's just…broken."

"Well, I guess that means we can't…" Piper was cut off by Leo kissing her passionately.

"I don't care." He whispered in her ear as he pushed her back down on the bed. "I love you."

* * *

Piper looked at the strip of paper with a smile on her face. Then she ran out of the bathroom.

"Leo?"

Leo looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "Yeah honey?"

Piper walked over and sat next to him on the couch. "I…I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god! Are you serious!" Leo couldn't believe it.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? Have you taken a test? Have you been to the doctor?"

"Yes I'm sure, I took a test two days ago and saw the doctor yesterday."

"I'm gonna be a daddy" Leo hugged Piper, then jumped up and started doing his 'Leo dance'. Then, as the news sank in, he slowly stopped. "Oh my god. I'm going to be a father."

Piper looked at him, worried. How would he take the news?

_Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face_

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open_

_Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life_

Leo saw the look on Piper's face and realised that she was nervous about his reaction. How could he show her exactly how happy he really was? Leo thought for a moment, then decided. He walked over to her and pulled her up so she was standing in front of him. Then he placed his hands on her stomach and kissed her passionately.

"That's wonderful baby."

Piper smiled. "You're not gonna be able to call me that when the baby comes." Leo grinned at her and kissed her again.

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open_

_Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open_

_If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open..._

* * *

"That there is your baby." The doctor pointed to the screen upon which was the blurry image of their child.

Leo looked at the screen, then at Piper, lying on the bed with the probe running over her stomach, which was just starting to show. "Wow. Pipe is that really our baby?" He looked back at the screen.

Piper looked at the doctor who, seeing Leo's expression of amazement, smiled at her. "Yeah honey, that's really our baby."

Leo turned and took Piper's hands. "I can't believe how lucky we are. Look at our beautiful child." Then he kissed her softly on the lips and looked back at the screen.

_

* * *

_

Piper sat down and rubbed her aching feet. Leo walked over to her and took her hands from her feet, putting them in her lap. He rubbed her feet and gave her a full massage.

"Thanks honey." Piper said once Leo stopped rubbing.

"Miss Halliwell. I know you've been having problems with your back. And I think I have a diagnosis." Leo put on a serious voice and Piper smiled and turned around.

"Really? What is it Dr Big?" Piper used the nickname that had often gotten a positive response out of Leo.

Leo grinned, and then he grew serious. "Yes. I believe you are pregnant. You are going to have a baby in exactly eighteen weeks."

"Come here you." Piper grabbed Leo's neck and pulled him towards her, lying back on the bed.

"Wait a second Pipe, I don't want to hurt the baby." Leo rolled off Piper and lay down beside her. "Now, what was it you wanted to do?"

"This" Piper kissed him, tracing his lips with her tongue. He opened his mouth and she slipped her tongue into his mouth as she had done so many times before. He reciprocated, and their tongues fought a battle.

"Oh!"

"What's wrong?" Leo looked up from kissing Piper's neck. "Is something wrong with the baby?"

"It kicked!" Leo scrambled to sit up.

"Really?" Piper nodded.

Leo was suddenly shy. "Can I?" He nodded in the direction of her stomach.

Piper laughed. "You are so cute!!" She kissed him softly and took his hand, putting it on her belly.

A moment later… "Was that it?" Leo asked, excited.

"Yep!"

"Wow!" Another few seconds passed. "Hey, there it is again!" They both giggled.

_

* * *

_

"Did you know that I love you?" Piper asked Leo as the hot water ran over the two of them (they're having a shower together). He was soaping her back but stopped when she asked the question.

"That's OK I love me too." Leo replied sincerely, causing Piper to burst out laughing. She turned around and kissed him.

"I love you too honey." Leo said once Piper had taken her tongue out of his mouth. "And you know what else I love?" When Piper shook her head, Leo continued. "I love this little person who is growing inside of you." He rubbed her stomach, which caused the baby to kick softly. "Our own little girl to love and cherish."

"Aww, that's so sweet" Piper kissed Leo and wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

"God, I can't do anything for myself anymore!" Piper exclaimed as Prue and Phoebe helped her sit on the couch.

"Yeah, but soon you're gonna have the baby and then you'll be doing everything for the baby." Prue retorted.

Piper smiled. "So do you know if you're having a boy or a girl yet?"

"No. We can, since it's passed the six month mark, but I don't want to know. I think it's better when you don't know. Don't you?"

"Tell me why I'm letting you do this again?" Leo looked towards his feet where Piper was painting his toenails.

"Coz I can't see my own feet. I'm fat remember."

"Pipe you're not fat, you're pregnant, with my baby which makes it all the more special." Leo pulled Piper towards him, and sat her next to him on the couch.

"You look gorgeous."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious. There is nothing more beautiful to a guy than the girl having his baby."

"Aww, that's so sweet." Piper kissed Leo and he stroked her hair.

Phoebe stretched her legs with difficulty, as Kit was asleep on her lap. "Anyone want a drink?" She was answered by a chorus of yes'.

Piper closed her eyes, tired by the long day. Then, as Phoebe came back into the living room with the drinks, Piper's eyes flew open again. She waited and, ten minuted later, it happened again. "Owww."

"What is it honey?" Prue and Leo both turned towards Piper.

"I…oww." Piper grimaced as another wave of pain hit. "It's time."

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Leo started freaking out, running around the room with his hands on his head.

Prue, however was calm. "Pheebs, get Piper's bag from her room. Leo, calm down. We're not going anywhere with you acting like that. " She cradled her sister's head in her arms, trying to comfort her as the contractions hit.

_

* * *

_

"She's bleeding internally! We've got to get her to the OR immediately!" There was a flurry of doctors and nurses around Piper while Leo could just stand and watch his wife being wheeled away.

Then came a soft hand on his shoulder. "Would you like to go with her?" A nurse asked. Leo nodded. "Here, take these and come with me." The nurse handed Leo a gown and cap, then walked in the same direction Piper had been taken, with Leo following close behind.

"Here is your baby girl Mr Wyatt." The doctor handed Leo a pink wrapped bundle, but he barely glanced at it as he watched the doctors work to save his beloved wife.

The nurse who led him in, took him aside. "Mr Wyatt, I know you want to be with your wife now, but the doctors would really appreciate it if you went outside. Try to concentrate on the joy of your new daughter."

Leo meekly let himself be led out. Then, when the baby was taken to the nursery, he let out all of his anger. He lost it, and threw a trolley at the wall. Then he bashed on the glass with his fists, and slid down with his back to the wall until he was sitting on the floor, sobbing his heart out.

_

* * *

_

Piper was surrounded by white. She didn't know where she was. Then she saw her mother standing next to her. "Mom?"

"Yes honey, it's me."

"But you're…you're dead."

"I know."

"Where am I?"

"You're in the immortal realm."

"You mean I'm…" Piper struggled to get the word out, "…dead?"

"Well…not exactly. You have a choice sweetie. You can either stay here with me or go back to Earth to be with Leo and your sisters."

"Why do I have this choice?" Piper was curious as to why she should get to choose.

"I'm not completely sure, but I think it's because you girls, as the Charmed Ones, have a lot more work to be done before the Power of Three is broken up. Now you must make your decision."

Piper looked at her mom. If she chose to say with her, she would be free of pain, but Leo would suffer enormously, and what about her sisters? But, on the other hand, if she chose to go back to Earth, she would be with Prue, Phoebe, Leo and her new baby, and she would also undergo colossal pain. It was an immense decision, and she wished she had something to help her.

Piper stared at the ground, and a scene opened itself to her.

"Why?? Why her?" Leo clung to Prue, afraid she would leave too.

She patted his head reassuringly. "She's not dead yet Leo honey. We'll just have to wait and hope she comes back to us."

"I can't live without her Prue, I really can't."

"I know honey, I know. But if she does die, you're gonna have to be strong, for the sake of the baby."

"How? I can't bringher up by myself Prue."

Having seen this scene, Piper made her decision. She wasn't sure if it was the right one, but she knew that she had no other option. She looked at Patty and she nodded.

* * *

"Mr Wyatt?" Leo looked up from his position in between Phoebe and Prue. The doctor did a double take. Was this the same man who, just two hours ago, had been escorting his wife into the delivery room? He looked like he had aged ten years. "Your wife has a stable heartbeat and she's breathing steadily. She's in intensive care."

Prue looked up also, "She's alive?" The words were barely audible, yet the doctor heard the pain from his lips. To lose a sister so close…

"Yes, Mrs Wyatt is alive. But she's very critical, so only family can see her at the moment."

Phoebe, Prue and Leo held a lightening quick conversation with their eyes. They all wanted to go, and yet, no-one wanted to leave the room. Leo eventually stood up, and pulled Prue up behind him. She turned to her younger sister.

"Pheebs…"

"You go." Phoebe said, head still down. "I don't want to see her in pain."

"Phoebe look at me." Prue said, but Phoebe refused. So she lifted Phoebe's chin with her power. "She's alright. Come in with us." Prue made Phoebe stand up with her power, and then grasped her hand. Then she and Phoebe followed the doctor and Leo down the hall.

_I never thought that I would lose my mind  
That I could control this  
Never thought that I'd be left behind  
That I was stronger than you, baby  
Girl if only I knew what I've done  
You know, so why don't you tell me  
And I, I would bring down the moon and the sun  
To show how much I care_

_Don't wanna lose you now  
Baby, I know we can win this  
Don't wanna lose you now  
No no, or ever again  
I've got this feeling you're not gonna stay  
It's burning within me_

"Honey, I don't know if you can hear me, but I love you." Leo sat beside his wife's bed and held her hand, long after Prue and Phoebe had left. "I'll never stop loving you.

_The fear of losing  
Of slipping away  
It just keeps getting closer, baby  
Whatever reason to leave that I've had  
My place was always beside you  
And I wish that I didn't need you so bad  
Your face just won't go away_

_Don't wanna lose you now  
Baby, I know we can win this  
Don't wanna lose you now  
No no, or ever again  
I've got this feeling you're not gonna stay  
It's burning within me_

_Never thought that I would lose my mind  
That I could control this  
Never thought that I'd be left behind  
That I was stronger than you  
Don't want to lose to loneliness  
Girl I know we can win  
Don't want to lose to emptiness, oh no  
Never again_

Leo held his daughter in his arms and looked at Piper. Who knew if she would ever see her precious baby girl?

_Don't wanna lose you now  
Baby, I know we can win this  
Don't wanna lose you now  
No no, or ever again  
I've got this feeling you're not gonna stay  
It's burning within me_

_The fear of losing  
Of slipping away  
It just keeps getting closer, baby  
Whatever reason to leave that I've had  
My place was always beside you  
And I wish that I didn't need you so bad  
Your face just won't go away_

_Don't wanna lose you now  
Baby, I know we can win this  
Don't wanna lose you now  
No no, or ever again  
I've got this feeling you're not gonna stay  
It's burning within me_

_Never thought that I would lose my mind  
That I could control this  
Never thought that I'd be left behind  
That I was stronger than you  
Don't want to lose to loneliness  
Girl I know we can win  
Don't want to lose to emptiness, oh no  
Never again_

Piper slowly opened her eyes, she felt groggy. She saw Leo sleeping with his head on her bed, and his right hand holding her left.

_Don't wanna lose you now  
Baby, I know we can win this  
Don't wanna lose you now  
No no, or ever again  
I've got this feeling you're not gonna stay  
It's burning within me_

Leo awoke and saw Piper watching him. At first he thought it was her ghost. The she spoke.

"Leo."

His relief was unmeasurable. His wife was alive. His daughter would have a mother. Prue and Phoebe would have their sister. He would have a wife. A wife, soul mate, best friend and life companion.

"I love you."

"I love you too Leo."

Leo leant forward and gently kissed his wife on the lips. Then he went to the cradle beside her bed, the cradle that Piper had failed to notice.

"Have a look at our baby." Leo handed Piper the pink wrapped child.

Piper felt tears coming to her eyes as she looked at baby that had almost cost her, her life. "Peta. Peta Alexandra Wyatt."

Leo also had tears in his eyes when he heard Piper name their child. He climbed on the bed and gently took Piper into his arms. They stared into each other's eyes and kissed lightly. Then they looked at their daughter. Two souls, reunited by love. The third soul that had almost broken them apart, now the focus of all their love and affection.

THE END

Lyrics used in this fic are _With Arms Wide Open_ by Creed and _Don't Wanna Lose You Now_ by Backstreet Boys.

Email me at to tell me what you think.


End file.
